


we should be lovers instead

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: --implied sloppy makeouts anyway, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Sloppy Makeouts, adrien agreste obtains friends that want to make out with him, friends with benefits vibes i guess, homeschool did not prepare him for this, that's always what this ship came off to me as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Adrien's just here to help out with the Ladyblog.





	we should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/gifts).



> HM HM HM au where adrien never got the ring and went to some fancy private school with alya and they geek out over ladybug together idk
> 
> shit i'm reading my tags and now i want a djwifi sandwich with sunshine child filling
> 
> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm :)c
> 
> ANYWAY IT WAS AN HONOR TO DO THIS FOR YOU BANEISMYDRAGON AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ♥

Going to Alya's house always left Adrien feeling a little bit like Harry Potter going to the Weasley Burrow.

It was so _alive_.

There was always someone laughing and always someone screaming; almost always someone running and almost always something cooking. Junk food was stashed in odd places and doll heads were left to roll with the marbles and if there was a square foot of flooring _anywhere_ in the house that did not contain a lego, Adrien would eat his shirt.

"Too much noiiiiise," Alya grumbled as she led him away from the chaos, and Adrien didn't know how to tell her that it was a welcome change.

"Anyway," she said as she kicked the door in to a room that could only be hers, "thanks for helping me out with this."

"No problem," Adrien assured her, marveling at the sheer _density_ of Ladybug paraphernalia. He was a little jealous; he had to keep the things he collected on the DL because of his image.

Not that he had any problem with being known as a Ladybug fan, but _apparently_ (thanks, Nathalie) the body pillow was a little too much.

"Just sit down anywhere," Alya said, flapping her hands at her Ladybug beanbag and her Ladybug bedspread and her Ladybug couch cushions.

Adrien sat on the bedspread.

Alya plunked a beaten-up old laptop down in his lap, and say down next to him with one only slightly less worn. "And help me sort the videos first."

* * *

When he'd volunteered to help out with the Ladyblog, he'd honestly expected Alya to text him the details and then set him up to answer the FAQ-repeat questions in her inbox.

What he _got_ was Alya half in his lap as they tried to make heads or tails of one _seriously awesome_ move Ladybug had pulled off.

"Okay," Alya was saying as she shook out her sweet-smelling mane and got a lock of it in his mouth. She ignored Adrien subtly trying to spit/blow it back out and went on, "Her leg's right here, right? So _obviously_ she must've done a flip over here — it's the only place that makes _sense."_

"Not so," Adrien argued, furiously ignoring the heat of the thigh she'd carelessly tossed over his. "See? Her weight's shifted on _this_ foot, so she would've had to turn pretty hard to pull that off, and you didn't find video of it, did you?"

Alya folded back onto her bed with an exasperated sigh, kicking her legs over his lap and making Adrien scramble to save the old laptop. "No video security cameras. Who the hell only has the photographing ones anymore?"

Adrien set the laptop down on top of her shapely legs and got an annoyed little twitch for his troubles. He set the laptop to the side.

"People who don't need video?" he suggested, and poked her knee when her only response was to slouch further in his lap with a little groan. "C'mon Alya, _one_ lost battle isn't the end of the world."

She sighed and surrendered the point.

Adrien picked up the laptop and went back to sorting.

He'd gotten another three pages in when Alya broke the silence.

"Do you think we should make out?"

Adrien's fingers froze on the keys.

_What._

"...What?"

Alya rolled up into a slouch, blinking inquisitive, overly casual eyes at him. "You, me, two good friends alone in my room. Do you think we should make out?"

"Uh," said Adrien, feeling approximately half of the blood in his body rush to his face, the suggestion sitting hot and low and tight in his gut.

(Alya was _attractive_ , okay? _Nobody_ was denying that.)

Her face fell at his lack of reaction. "I mean, if you _don't_ want to..."

"I didn't say that!" Adrien yelped, flustered and caught off balance. "I-I just... um."

She cocked her head, hopeful and curious.

He pointed to her lock-less door. "Y-your parents? And sisters?"

She made a face. "I told them you were coming over and mom gave me a box of condoms."

Adrien choked.

"I'm not saying we should do the do," she reassured him without a hitch, "I'm just saying they're... probably expecting it."

( _—soft curves pressed against his chest and a cheeky smile held against his throat, supple thighs flexing around his hips and her ass clenching in his hands—_ )

Adrien gulped.

Loosening his collar, he cleared his throat. "And you... _want_ to? With me?"

She looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head, and then very obviously checked him out from head to toe, chin dipping a little as she did so. "...Duh?"

He huffed at her because he was supposed to, warm and tingling all over at her appreciation. "Gotta love model looks."

She beamed, flashbang-bright, and Adrien's heart stuttered in his chest. "I know, right?"

He coughed, embarrassed, and Alya leaned in a little closer, her earlier expression traded for an inviting smile now curling the corners of her mouth.

"So? What do you say?"

"I... well." Adrien glanced at her mouth and found himself swallowing again, hot under the collar and possibly more interested than he really should be. He glanced away at come far corner of the room and scratched one reddened cheek. "If-if you're sure?"

Alya frowned at him in thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Good enough for me," she said, and pounced.

(Thus existed glorious sloppy makeouts — until, of course, Mme. Cesaire walked in, and then they were joined by yet another box of condoms and, well...

Making out next to a box of condoms? Really, _really_ awkward.

They got back to work after that, though not without the promise of many more sloppy makeouts to come.)


End file.
